


The Adventures of John Laurens and Lafayeturtle.

by Mormortrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Cute, Hamilton - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, John Laurens Father, Kid Fic, Lafayette - Freeform, Lafayeturtle - Freeform, kid AU, kid Laurens, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mormortrash/pseuds/Mormortrash
Summary: Some one shots of kid John Laurens and his best friend, Lafayeturtle! More may be added! :D





	

John had always hated going to bed, and he hated falling asleep alone even more. And today was no different, accept today he hadn't seen his Lafayeturtle very much at all. So he wanted to take him to bed with him! And John thought that was a very reasonable request. So he goes over and carefully lifts Lafayeturtle into his arms and heads to bed, curling up around the turtle and closing his eyes. Only to open them again when he hears the door open and the click of the light. John's father chuckles as he moves forward to press a kiss to John's forehead.

And then he notices the slight movement of the quilt and raises an eyebrow. "John, what's that?" The 6-Year-Old musters up the most innocent look he can muster, looking up at his dad through his lashes. "What's what, papà?" John asks, giving a small smile which makes his father smile, pulling the blankets back. 

And there it was. He glances at John and smirks a little. "What did we say about bringing him to bed, mi hijo?" He asks the little kid, who just stares up at him, tears in his eyes, and it breaks his father's heart. "Oh, mi hijo, you'll crush him in your sleep." With that said, he bundles the little turtle up in his arms and carries him back to his home, carefully placing him back inside and making sure he's safely tucked in. He returns to his son and pulls the covers gently over him. "Goodnight, John." His father murmurs, kissing his forehead again. John closes his eyes and lets a tear slip out, sniffing. "Goodnight, papà." He murmurs back, watching his father leave and turn the light off, shutting the door gently. The only light in the room is from the turtle shaped night light that he'd gotten from Christmas. As soon as he hears the door, he's up. On his hands and knees, pulling his pillows off the bed and throwing them overboard onto the floor, and then his quilt and blankets. Climbing down, he makes a nest next to the home of Lafayeturtle, curling up. It doesn't take him long to fall asleep next to one of his best friends. 

It's 8am when the door opens again, his father stepping inside and chuckling as he sees his son on the floor. Walking towards him, he crouched down. "John? Mi hijo?" He gently shakes him, causing John to stretch out and yawn, turning over to look at his dad with wide eyes. "Morning, baby boy." He glances over at the bed then at the nest he's made, and then at John with a soft laugh. "John, would you like me to move your bed so you can sleep next to him every night?" 

The kids eyes widen at that and he nods quickly, eagerly, throwing his arms around his papàs neck, squeezing tightly, making his dad chuckle. "Alright, kiddo, go get some breakfast, hm?" John nods and pecks his dads cheek before excitedly taking Lafayeturtle out of his home and heading to the kitchen.


End file.
